


Leave This World Together

by NotGonnaGetUs



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: End of the World, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGonnaGetUs/pseuds/NotGonnaGetUs
Summary: Erik and Charles meet one more time, before the world comes to an end.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Leave This World Together

The end of humanity was approaching fast, and there was nothing anyone could do about it, not even the X-Men. The school was now empty, save for Charles, everyone having gone home to their loved ones, to say goodbye. He sat alone, in his office, having nowhere else to go, no one to see. 

The door to Charles' room opened, as Erik walked through. He looked surprisingly calm considering the situation. They faced each other, for the final time. This wasn't like any of those other times, not when they'd been friends, not when they were fighting against each other. Right now, nothing else mattered, would matter ever again. All their grievances, their disagreements, their views on the world, simply no longer existed. 

"I saw the alert." Erik said. What else was there to say? Nothing mattered. Not an apology, or a thank you, or any sort of sentiment. 

Charles looker at his old friend, sadness in his eyes. "There's nothing we can do. Everyone has gone home, to be with their families." Except for him. He stayed. He always stayed.

Erik walked towards him, kneeling down so they were eye-to-eye. "I'm sorry, Charles. For everything." He placed a hand on Charles' cheek. "I'm so sorry. We wasted so much time, I didn't realise it until it was too late." Even if it didn't matter, it still needed saying. 

Charles held onto Erik's hand. "You're here now. That's what means something." 

There were no more words that could be said. It had all been said before, and would never be said again. They had walked this path together, and they would meet their end together. 

As the end approached, Charles and Erik kissed, one last time, in each other's embrace. Their paths were forever entwined, right down to the final seconds of life.

It had started with Erik and Charles together and would end with them together. It was always their destiny, their fate. Their ending.


End file.
